the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Health Help
' Mental Health Help' is the 19th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Double the Trouble Synopsis: Clyde becomes depressed and enlists help from Lizzie when Dr. Lopez is on vacation. Character appearances: * Clyde McBride * Lizzie Miller * Lincoln Loud * Chandler McCann * Howard and Harold McBride Transcript: It was a bright and sunny summer day. Clyde was lying on the couch and looked sad. Howard and Harold noticed this. Howard: Clyde, it's a wonderful day! Harold: Why don't you call up Chandler and Lincoln and go to the park! Clyde: Not in the mood, dads. Howard looked at Harold confused. Howard: But why? You usually spend time with them. Clyde: Not feeling like it. Harold: Oh no. Howard: What? Harold: Clyde, how exactly are you feeling? Clyde: Worthless. Like I can't do anything right! Howard: How about we give Dr. Lopez a call? Harold: Yeah. She's helped you manage your depression before. Clyde: Fine. ~ ~ ~ Howard and Harold were in their bedroom. They called Dr. Lopez, to no response. Howard: I don't get this. She's usually good about responding. Harold: Wait. I remember our last session. She said she went on vacation to the Bahamas. Howard: That's right! What do we do? Harold: I don't know, Howie. I don't know. ~ ~ ~ The next day after school, Clyde still was in his bed. Howard and Harold noticed this. Howard: Clyde! You were in bed ALL DAY! Harold: You missed school! Clyde: I did? Howard: What's up? The doorbell rang. Harold answered it. It was Lizzie with a whole lot of homework assignments. Lizzie: Hey, Mr. McBride, Mr. McBride. I was instructed by the principal to drop off Clyde's classwork he missed. Howard: Come on in. Clyde's in his room. Lizzie nodded and entered the McBride house. Clyde came out of his room and rubbed his eyes. Clyde: Lizzie? Lizzie: Yep. Here's your classwork you missed today. Anything wrong? Clyde: Well. It's a long story. Lizzie: You can tell me. Let's sit down. Lizzie and Clyde sat on the couch. Howard: Well, I'll leave you two kids alone. Harold: Yeah. Feel better Clyde. Howard and Harold left. Clyde: Well, I have depression... Lizzie: Really? Clyde: Yes. I know it's embarassing, but - Lizzie: It's totally normal. Lots of people experience it. Clyde: They do? Lizzie: Yep. As someone who's been studying psychology since, well, forever... I'd like to help you. Clyde: I'd like that. My therapist, Dr. Lopez is out of town. Clyde got an idea. Clyde: Can you be my therapist until she gets back? Lizzie: I dunno... I don't usually have friends as clients, but... Clyde looked down. Clyde: Okay, I get it. Lizzie: But I'd be glad to help you out. Come by my house after school at 4:00. That's usually when my other siblings do their after school clubs or hang out with their friends. Come by tomorrow. Clyde: Got it. ~ ~ ~ The next day after school, Clyde was on his way to Lizzie's place. Lincoln and Chandler stopped Clyde. Lincoln: Where are you going? Clyde: Uhhh... Chandler: Yeah. You've been blowing us off, man. Not cool. Clyde: Well, I... have to go to Lizzie's house. Lincoln: To work on a project? Clyde: Something like that. Now see ya. Clyde left. Lincoln: Something's up. Clyde's usually THRILLED to hang out with me. Chandler: I know! ~ ~ ~ Clyde reached Lizzie's house. Clyde knocked on the door. Lizzie answered it. Lizzie: Clyde! Come on in. Clyde: So, where are we going to talk? Lizzie: I figured my room. Clyde: Let's do it! ~ ~ ~ Clyde and Lizzie reached her room. Lizzie: So this is my room. I share it with my 2 older sisters. But here's a space you can sit. Lizzie pointed to a relaxing looking beanbag chair. Clyde jumped right in it. Lizzie sat at her desk. Lizzie: Okay, so when did you start feeling depressed? Clyde: Well, it started last year. I - Lizzie: I meant recently. Clyde: Well, I don't know. I really can't explain it. Lizzie: Did anything really traumatic happen to you? Clyde: No, well. I don't know. I mean, Lincoln and Chandler are still my friends. As well as Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty. So... Lizzie: Okay, and how's your relationship with your dads? Clyde: Well. They're really overprotective. It can seem that they expect a lot from me. But I know they love me anyways. Lizzie: Could the pressure on you be bringing you down? Clyde pondered that question. Clyde: Maybe it has. I mean, when I was 15 minutes late, one of them said I could've been KILLED! Like, they kind of take my safety TOO far. Lizzie: I see. And may I ask... Why were you late? Clyde: Well... Cody invited me to his place. He got a new train set. Yeah. It was cool. We spent most of the afternoon after school playing with it. My dads expect me home before dinner at 5... but I guess it became 5:15 all of a sudden, and I was late. Lizzie: Interesting. Clyde: And then they thought I've been abducted. Or murdered! Or - Lizzie: And have you tried telling them how you feel? Clyde: Yeah. But they don't really listen. That's why I've felt worthless...because I think they feel I am. Clyde started to cry. Lizzie: Aw. Clyde, you're not worthless. Your dads DO love you. I guarantee you they'll be receptive. Clyde: Thanks Lizzie. Lizzie: No problem. Clyde: And then there's something else. Lizzie: Okay. Go on. Clyde: Lincoln and Chandler have noticed I've been distant from them. Lizzie: Oh boy... Clyde: How do I make it up to them? Lizzie: I'll tell you how. Instead of keeping secrets, try telling them exactly how you've been feeling. If they're your best friends like you say, they'll totally get it and understand. Clyde: Thanks Lizzie! I'll try that. Lizzie: And I guess our time is now up! Clyde: Thanks so much for your help, Lizzie. Lizzie: No problem. If you need any more help, don't be afraid to come to me. Clyde: Got it. Clyde left ~ ~ ~ Clyde headed home. Lincoln and Chandler stopped him. Lincoln: Clyde, what's going on? Chandler: Yeah. You were at Lizzie's house. Why? Clyde: I must confess. I've been feeling really depressed lately, so I went to Lizzie's to get some help. I know you probably think I'm some kind of flake, but I really wanted to hang out with you. I just wasn't feeling good. Lincoln: We so understand. I get stressed sometimes because of my sisters. It really takes a toll on me sometimes. Chandler: And I've been known to have some anger issues... Clyde: So, we're cool? Lincoln: Definitely! Chandler: Saaay, would your dads be willing to invite us over for dinner? Clyde: Maybe... Maybe... Clyde smiled.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5